


The Athletic Hypnotist

by Payne1074



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payne1074/pseuds/Payne1074
Summary: Riley James Ray is the newest hire at the prestigious St. Therese Academy, an all girls school with a reputation of hiring only female teachers, due to mix up with his name. As the new Athletic Trainer he finds himself surrounded by the most beautiful athletes he has ever seen. With a soft spot for young teens and a new hypnotizing technique developed for physical rehabilitation, Riley James will find himself in a position of power that is all too tempting.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a work of fiction, all characters, places, and situations have been 100% fabricate by myself. I do not condone or promote having sex with underage sex peoples. This a work of fiction, please do your best to enjoy it. All comment are appreciated and I will do my best to reply to them. I will get chapters out when I have time, so there will not be a regular since I am usually very busy. Thank You!

Riley James Ray counted himself lucky when he was hired at the prestigious St. Therese Academy. St. Therese was an all girls school that was notorious for hiring all female staff. Riley, called James by his friends, knew that he had no luck getting this job for obvious reasons, but what hurt would it be to send in an application? When he received an email asking for an interview James was overjoyed. Being fresh out of college, with his masters in Athletic Training, and just receiving his certification in the mail not three days ago, he did not imagine even getting an interview this quickly. 

As he walked through the halls of the boarding school, getting looks from students and teachers alike, he could not help but feel out of place, as if he was trespassing and any wrong step could get him expunged from the academy. James was doing his best to find the room that was designated as the interview area for new applicants, but was having a hard time finding his way. St. Therese Academy was old, the multiple buildings that made up the academy are the original buildings from the school's founding. Over the years, countless remodeling's and reconstruction have been done to the school, filling its buildings with twists, turns and dead ends that will get anyone unfamiliar with the layout hopelessly lost. 

As his appointed time grew closer and closer, James grew more and more frustrated. When he hit his fifth dead end he decided it was time to ask for directions. He searched the halls and found a student standing at her locker, from what James could see she seemed to be about 16 years old with golden blonde hair that was tied up in a messy bun, keeping it out of her face. Her school uniform, a short gray plaid skirt and a tight white cotton button up blouse emblazoned with the St. Therese insignia, hug tight to her body showing off her ample breasts and round ass. As James approached the girl bent over to grab something out of her backpack, stopping him dead in his tracks. The girls skirt rolled up with her bent position, giving James full view of her with thong, barely covering her sweet teen pussy, giving him full view of the ass that he couldn’t help but stare at on his short trip over to her.

With a quick pop back up the skirt fell back down, covering her once again. The young student let out a soft “eep” and jumped ever so slightly when she turned to see a stunned James only a few feet from her. There were no men on the grounds of St. Therese, so seeing him so suddenly gave her a quick freight. “You startled me!” she exclaimed in a silky voice before letting out a nervous laugh. James was still stunned from the sight he had just witnessed, all he could manage was weak mumbles and a “sorry..” as he blinked hopelessly at the teen. She gave a look of confusion before closing her locker “Do you need help? Are you lost or something?” Hearing the question brought James back to reality. With a quick shake of his head “Yes! I need help finding room 118. I have an interview there and can’t seem to find it.” She let out another soft laugh “Well, I imagine you would have a hard time, that's on the other side of the building.”

James decided to write down the detailed instructions that he was being given on how to reach his destination. “Thank you so much, for your help. I do not want to be late” With an outstretched hand James looked into the girls eyes, only now realizing how light they were. They were blue, but the blue of the sky during a clear summer day, so light that it makes you feel as if you could fly. The girl took his hand, her soft skin rubbing against his own. “It’s no problem, you better hurry” James almost missed her comment as he continued to stare into her eyes. “Right! Well thank you again” as he took one or two steps away he turned back to his new crush “I’m James by the way” he continued to walk backwards, watching and waiting for a response. “Katy!” Was all he got before he was forced to turn back around and dart down the maze of hallways, desperately trying his best to get to his interview on time.


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James moves into his new home at St. Therese Academy with the help of his new boss, Principle Nancy Rein. The real excitement starts when James finds his way to the training room where he meets his first Athlete to "help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than I intended. It should have been two chapters but I couldn't write two chapters with out any action in them. I know the beginning is kinda long but it pays off in the end. Let me know how if you like it, have any suggestions, or just general comments. Thank you!

When James got to room 118 and sat down at the table right on time he was relieved to say the least. While across the table, the three women seemed less than thrilled to see him. After a few minutes of explaining and showing ID, making sure this wasn’t some kind of sick joke, the three interviewers had no choice except to admit they had made a huge mistake. Since they could not simply send James away on the sole fact he was not a woman they proceeded with the interview. On the panel of interviewers was the Athletic Director Cristen Mayfield, A small but fit red headed woman that had the slightest hint of sweat on her borrow left over from her morning run. The principal of St. Therese Academy Nancy Rein, a middle aged woman with slim streaks of grey on her tightly woven black hair. Last was the Mother Superior of the academy Agatha Grace, a woman who showed little signs of aging, making it hard to pinpoint her exact age. 

The interview lasted for almost two hours, making sure to cover everything they could in the time they had. They asked everything from his work experience to what he enjoys to do on the weekends. These three women wanted to know more about James than even his own mother. The job was important to the school, they cannot just let anyone within the walls academy, especially if it was a man. Once every question they could think of was asked they told James the classic line “we will let you know.” James was used to this line, he has heard it more than times than he would like to admit in his short professional career, most of the time it was over the phone, this was the first time he heard it face to face. This fact did fill him with more hope. That’s what made the call from St. Therese Academy even more heart stopping. 

The next few weeks flew by for James. After jumping through all the legal hops required to work in an all girls school, he was flooded with mountains of paperwork. After the arduous process was completed James was packed and found himself standing outside the front gate of the academy. To him it was only yesterday that he got lost in the halls trying to find his way to the interview. The meeting with Katy still danced in his mind. Feeling her soft skin, catching a glimpse of her round ass with her thong doing little to cover her back side. Over the last few weeks he has replayed this encounter so many times in his head, changing subtle aspects of the meeting. Maybe this time she had no thong on, maybe she forgot to wear a bra, maybe Katy found James so attractive that she took off her clothes and he never made it to the interview. 

“Stop! Not here, not now” James silently told himself as he quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed was to walk into the all girls with a hard on. After getting through security, which involved several phone calls and a personal visit from Nancy Rein, James was finally able to get onto the grounds of the academy for the first time as an employee. Nancy insisted on getting to James’s car to show him to his “dorm.” At St. Therese Academy they prefer you to stay at the academy if you are able, since that meant free rent for James he was more than willing to accept this rule. 

“Well this is it. This is the best we could do on short notice” Nancy gestures to the small dorm building that looks like it was all but abandoned a few weeks ago. “We were caught a bit off guard when you showed up and turned out to be a male. And the Mother Superior insisted that you had your own living quarters. God forbid any of the students saw a man!” Her tone showed just how frustrated she was, obviously being the only male on campus was proving to be a bigger undertaking than she was expecting. “Well this one is yours.” The first room on the ground level of the dorm seemed to be the only one that has been worked on, since the other rooms still had chains keeping them firmly locked. The room was small, having a living area that looked as if it could fit a couch and a TV, if arranged correctly. A kitchen with all brand new appliances, but with only enough room to fit one person at a time. And finally a bed room that already had a twin bed, dresser, desk, and closet. All in all the room was about as nice as the dorm James had in college, but how much could he complain? It was free after all, and a free room was better than paying for an overpriced one close to the school. “We will continue working on the building to improve it for you. It was one of the original dorm rooms, but when the new ones were built a few years ago it has been acting as a storage area mostly” 

“It's perfect! I haven’t had my own place in quite a while” James starts to look through the cabinets and drawers, seeing what he still needs to buy. “Well, do not get too excited, there are some ground rules. No guests are allowed in the dorms without express permission. Any illegal substances found will lead to immediate termination…” James starts to tone her out as Nancy keeps on with her ever increasing list. His eyes start to run over the principal's body. She was dressed as your stereotypical principal, black pencil skirt with a white blouse and her hair in a tight bun. James couldn’t help but gravitate towards her chest, seeing that she had a few too many buttons undone than she probably should have the principle of a catholic school, swearing that she had more buttons done when they had met earlier. James eyes shot back up to meet Nancy’s when she gives a deep cough to get his attention back. Instead of chastising him, or even simply kicking him out, she simply gives a sly smile before saying the final item on the list. “And I do not believe I have to say what will happen if a student is caught in your room, now do I, Mr. Ray?” A bright red James shakes his head in response. Being fired would be the least of his worries if he is caught with a student… if he was caught. 

It takes James a few hours to move all of his stuff from his car into his new room. When the task is complete it was time for James to start his new job. Not only did he have the entire building to himself, but the old dorm was right behind the academy's athletic facility. The short walk takes only a few seconds before James reaches his new office. Being a private school, St. Therese Academy has the budget to afford then top of the lion equipment. Nothing in the training room, from what James could see, was more than a couple of years old. 

James only gets a few minutes into his search of the room before a knock arrives on his door. “Excuse me? Are you Mr. Ray?” The hushed voice makes it hard to hear the question but James responds to what he assumes she asked “Yes I am, what can I do for you?” Standing in the doorway was a shorter girl that is still dressed in her school uniform, giving James flashbacks to Katy and all of the different situations he has envisioned. Unlike Katy this girl had short brown hair and is not as developed in the chest and rear. “My name is Sam, and uhhhh… I’m on the soccer team… I was wondering if… I have really sore legs… ummm.” The girl was obviously embraced avoiding eye contact as much as possible while her face grows more and more red as she continues to talk. Nancy had explained that many of the girls would be hesitant at first, since none of them are used to having a male in the academy. 

James gives a large smile “Yes, I can massage your legs” gesturing to a training table. He meant this to be a disarming statement, but Sam's face seemed to grow even more red as she hesitantly made her way to the table, laying on her stomach. “I thought you girls were still in school?” It was only 1, while school did not get out till 3. “I PE right now… my coach is the teacher… she said this was more important… OUCH!” The sudden burst from the petite girl made James jump back. All he did was place his hand on the back of thigh “You weren’t kidding when you said your legs hurt. Well lucky for you this is my specialty. Do me a favor and look here” Before Sam could ask any questions his phone was placed in front of her face, a swirling black and white circle was all Sam could see. Soon the small girl went limp, her eyes blank and her mouth agape. 

James was not only a trained athletic trainer, he was a trained hypnotist. He used his special skills in a situation much like this. When an athlete is in such pain that it is simply impossible to work on them, hypnotism is called upon to “relax” the athlete. With a tentative hand placed back onto Sam’s thigh he tests out his handy work. With not a sound leaving Sam, James started to fully dig into her skin, making sure to work her muscles over. It only takes a few seconds for James’s mind to wander to Katy. He starts to imagine that it is actually Katy on his table. That it is her supple legs that he was massaging. His hands moving higher and higher until he was under Katy’s skirt, getting to feel that round ass that he thought about so much. 

“Mmmm….MMmmmmm…” Soft sounds fill the room, bringing James back to reality. His eyes search the room for the source of the sound, finding it to be Sam, letting out muffled moans. Was his massage this good? She was tight, maybe she really needed this. Looking down to his hands makes his heart stop. James' hands had moved far up Sam's legs, too far up. Frozen in place, James could see her bare ass as she lay on the table. His hands had been enacting what he day dreamed, groping her ass while the student lay barely conscious on the table. James’s mind started to race, what was he doing? How could he grope a student? What if someone caught him doing this?

Just like last time, a noise from Sam brought him back to reality. This time is a muted whine, followed by a light shake of her ass. Does she want more? James could barely understand what he was seeing. Was this teen asking him to continue with his groping? These subtle actions and the growing member in his pants overpowered James’s better judgment and continued his massage. The moans soon started up again, becoming louder and louder. 

This was not enough to satisfy James, he wanted more, he wanted to be pleased as well. Removing one hand from Sam’s ass he unzips his pants, pulling out his now rock hard cock. Taking Sam’s limp arm he pried open her hand and forced her to hold it firm. “Sam, I need you to do something for me” Sam looks up at James, her gaze still blank, void of any life. “I need you to move your hand back and forth like this” James moves her hand slowly back and forth until Sam picks up the motion, moving on her own. 

With the young girl now stroking his shaft James decides to become more aggressive with his massage. His hand still on her reaches between her thighs and pushes aside the lacey panties that Sam wore under her skirt. She pussy was soaking wet, his fingers slid between her lips, making her moan out even louder. The petite girl was now filling the large training room with her lewd noises. When James slid his finger into the girl he thought that this broke the trance on Sam, since her whole body moved, showing signs of life. But as Sam's arm kept on stroking his cock James assumed she was still under her control. 

Sam's arm started to move faster and faster as James touched her more and more. When he finally entered her, the girl's arm was moving as fast as she could, unknowingly bringing her groper closer and closer to climax. “Sam! I’m going to cum” James grunted and fought his urges but it was futile. His member twitched and spasmed as he showered the girl's face with his warm cum. As her face became covered in the white fluid Sam could no longer take it either. Without the ability to fight it her whole body convulsed as her tight whole squeezed his finger like a vice. 

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, James takes in the whole scene. The young girl, with her face covered in his semen, her skirt pulled up to show off her petite ass, while a small puddle forms between her thighs. James decides this is too much of an opportunity to pass up, and takes ample photos of the whole situation. 

After cleaning up not only himself, but Sam as well, it was finally time to wake the girl up. Sam blinks a few times before looking around the room. “Wha.. what happened?” A sly smile forms across James' face. “You fell asleep. It must have been a good massage” Sam turns her usual shade of red before looking down again “I had a dream that… it felt so real... “ He hand shot to her back side but quickly remembered that I was still in the room. With an embarrassed haste she jumps from the table and runs for the door, almost stumbling as she makes her way out. “Thank you for your help!” She shouts as she finally exits the training room. 

James makes his way back to his desk, sits in the chair and kicks his feet up while looking through his new photos. ”I could get used to this job”


End file.
